


Birthday Traditions

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Birthday Traditions

_The first time Harry Floo'd Neville to wish him happy birthday was the July after the final battle..._

Harry was up late waiting for his own birthday to arrive. He'd spent much of the last couple months re-evaluating many of his friends. And even his former enemies. 

Neville truly wasn't the same person he'd been when he arrived at Hogwarts seven years ago and Harry admired him for it. 

That he'd dispatched Nagini swiftly and bravely hadn't hurt his reputation in the wizarding world much either. 

"Sorry it's so late…" Harry started wondering if he should have sent a note rather than just stick his head in the Floo but Neville jumped up from the armchair he was sitting in, his book falling by the wayside.

"No problem, Harry," Neville said as he dropped down in front of the Floo. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." 

Neville blinked, then a hint of colour spread to his cheeks. "Thanks, Harry. I—I really appreciate that." He looked up and Harry followed his eyes to a grandfather clock in the corner. "It'll be yours soon."

"Yeah," Harry said softly. "I always stay up. Sort of a tradition from when I was a kid."

They spoke of their childhoods, not revealing all, but Harry did share a few personal details and could tell Neville did the same. They both were lost in thought when the clock began to chime the hour. 

"Happy birthday, Harry." Neville grinned.

"Thanks." Harry suddenly had an idea and opened his mouth but then closed it again. 

"What?" Neville asked.

"I was just thinking maybe we could do this again. I mean, every year."

"Do what? Wish each other a happy birthday?" 

Harry laughed. "I meant at midnight. I thought it was fun." 

_And a little less lonely._

Neville nodded. "Agreed." He reached out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Same time next year, then?"

"I hope I talk to you before next July," Neville replied with a laugh. "I'll be apprenticing with Professor Sprout come first of September, you know."

"Brilliant, Neville. I'm happy for you." And he really was. Herbology was definitely Neville's strong suit and Harry knew he'd go far. 

The first owl—from Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, he was sure—tapped at the glass behind him.

"Night, Neville."

"Night, Harry." Pulling his face from the Floo, Harry felt a lot happier than he had on most of his birthdays. 

_…and they've kept up the tradition ever since._


End file.
